Forbidden
by vashandrem2002
Summary: This story about how a demon and angel must hide thier love or be punished severly. My first written series YAY!! ~akito
1. Forbbiden The story unfolds

Forbidden:   
  
Akito Fuiji  
  
Many Centuries ago god and the devil were at war. The massive armies of heaven and hell were fighting fiercely. Then one day god and the devil used an ultimate power which destroyed tens of thousands of their soldiers. They had sacrificed their armies just to win. So god and the devil decided that they shall wait until their armies rise again. Now it is the year 2250 and the armies of heaven and hell have risen up again and are more powerful then ever. The final battle is approaching, who will win and who will die.  
  
As rain fell on to Toriyama city two people stood out from the rest. A hooded figured the other a woman with a school uniform on. Then suddenly everything seemed to stop. No one was moving not even breathing. Not even the rain made a sound as it hit the pavement. A grin then came to the woman's face as she stood ready for anything.   
  
Then the hood fell back as it revealed a long brown pony tail and the handle of what looked to be a sword. His dark blue eyes stared back at her. "I know what you are..." "Well that's to be expected from an angel such as your self." She smiled her silver eyes staring back at him. "Well then I guess I don't have to hide that anymore..." A light then appeared in the form of wings on her back. Then it disappeared revealing the elegant wings that only god could have given.  
  
"I guess we'll have to fight now won't we?" said the woman waiting patiently. "I guess so..," he said his eyes shining whit excitement. Then quicker than the blink of an eye they charged at each other their hair blowing back behind them like tall grass in a strong breeze. Then their fists flew at great speeds. The man tried hitting her in the ribs but she caught his fist and then swiftly twisted his arm behind him. The man was bent on one knee his other arm supporting him.   
  
She then leaned close to his ear saying," What's your name so I can remember your face when I've destroyed you." He grunted and answered her, "My names Duo. Duo Maxwell and don't you forget it." She then suddenly felt her body hit the pavement and tightness around her throat. He had got her in a choke hold and wasn't about to let go either. "Well it seems I've got to know your name now before you die" She choked it out as best as she could. "S-sa-ku-ra"   
  
~~Sorry everyone if it a little short but I'm pretty busy especially on the weekends so I'll get my stories in as I finish them. And let me know what you think of it so far! Later!!~~ 


	2. Forbbiden The Story unfolds

Forbidden:   
  
Akito .F  
  
a smile came to his face as he leaned close to her ear hot breathes of air brushing against her neck as he spoke. "Sakura eh? Cute name, but that won't save you." Her skin slowly started to turn blue, and her body began to grow limp. Then a bright light came crashing down from the heavens crashing into the road beside them. A young man stood up his green eyes flashing at Duo. Duo looked over and grinned viciously.   
  
"Ah well isn't it such a grand occasion!" He turned sakuras head toward trowa squeezing tighter. "It's Trowa Barton the once right hand of the devil. How have you been buddy? Trowa then frowned at duo. "I know Duo you want to fight me leave her and well settle what we started long ago." "On one condition Trowa, and that is that if I defeat you will kill this girl and come back to hell with Me."   
  
"Alright Duo if that's what you want. But I cannot promise I won't kill you." He then released his grip around sakuras neck as he cracked his knuckles. "Well let's see then..." Trowa then pulled from a sheath a long steel blue sword with small jolts of electricity around the blade. Dou grinned menacingly as he reached behind his back pulling a sword that was all black but with a red aura surrounded the blade and grew brighter the more he clenched it.   
  
Sakura fell to the ground gasping for air as she lied there weak. "I'm weak," she thought to herself, "I'm weak and that's why I'll never survive when the real battle begins. And if Trowa loses I'll die at his blade. The blade he was using to protect me with but failed to do so." Trowa and duo then rushed each other their blades clashing. Now they were in a face-off. The blades strained against one another creating sparks.  
  
"You've improved I can tell, but I wonder how much," said Duo. Trowa then head butted Duo, then once he was unaware of where he was Trowa slashed duo's right arm off. Duo screamed in pain as he kneeled to the ground disappearing in a black hole. Trowa then put his sword back into the sheath helping Sakura to her feet. "Thank you Trowa. I don't think that I would have survived without your help. "  
  
Trowa held her up by the waist making sure she was okay."Can you walk now?" She took a few steps and grinned at him "Yeah I'll be fine I have to be a strong person." Trowa laughed then said," Well I guess you'll be alright and you can finish scouting but I'm keeping an eye on you just in case." She then made a pitiful face.   
  
"Aw you don't trust me?" He then became serious with her. "No I trust you we just can't be losing people right now it's becoming harder to kill the demons and we need all the help we got." She then looked at the wet pavement and said "I understand and I'll be more careful Trowa." Trowa then smiled at her and disappeared in a bolt of lightning. The world came alive again rain falling again hitting the pavement and people hurrying home.  
  
Nothing had changed since the battle but the only thing that probably did change was that the rain felt much colder than before. She then hurried along through the streets and walked a shabby apartment building. She then came to a door and knocked twice. The door slowly opened and there stood a little girl with messy brown hair and big deer like eyes. She smiled and hugged the little girl who laughed with joy as she was walked in while standing on sakuras feet. She shut the door and a young man with blonde hair walked over to her.   
  
"Now Sakura you know better than that. She doesn't need to be getting all worked up." She then hugged and kissed the man's cheek. "I'm sorry Quatre next time I'll just hug her ok." Quatre then smiled and said "Did you see Trowa today I know you have." She grinned and then followed him into the kitchen where there were probably thousands of pictures of Quatre and Trowa together.  
  
"Yeah I saw him he helped me today because I was in trouble." Quatre then gave the little girl a bottle of juice and shooed her to the living room. "What kind of trouble?" She then whispered, "The demonic type of course." Quatre then sat down and leaned close so he could hear her. "Alright what happened Sakura."   
  
" Well I spotted a demon and I was fighting with him, and then I kind of got off guard and he was choking me to death." Quatres eyes got big in shock as he said, "Was it Duo Sakura?" She frowned and moved the hair away from around her neck showing the bruises. "He's gotten so strong now that it's becoming harder for me to keep up with him." Quatre then turned and picked up a piece of mail off the counter handing it to her. "This came for you today it's from Heero."  
  
Sakura's eyes got big as she looked at the envelope. Quatre then got up and said "I'll give you some privacy." Sakura then opened the envelope un-folding the letter. It said:   
  
My dearest Sakura,   
  
I've finally gotten the chance to see you're beautiful face again. I'm now patrolling the same area as you. Today if you get the chance come to the Apartment Building on the East part of the city room A418 at 12:00. We can talk more then.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Heero  
  
~~ WOW!! I guess eating that whole box of chocolate helped me type a bit more this time... O_ () MORE GODIVA CHOCOLATES!!!~~~ 


	3. Forbbiden The Story unfolds

Forbidden  
  
Sakura then looked at the clock it was only 6:30 and she was very nervous. Quatre had fallen asleep on the couch with the little girl the TV still playing a Barney video. "Trowa if you could only see how much your daughter is growing. She's going to be just like you and Quatre. "She then covered the two with a blanket and left not making a sound. She took her time as she walked to the apartments on the east side of the city.  
  
Toriyama city had now become a new place. The rich and the powerful people of the city lived in the barricaded from the rest of the town. They despised everyone who did not live in their part. But it was the same with everyone outside their area. They hated the rich because they could do whatever they pleased. But that was going to change whether they liked it or not.  
  
"No one should have all they power they want no matter what the cause," She thought. She then looked at the watch on her wrist "7:45. I still got plenty of time. I guess I'll go and get something to eat." She then walked over to a small old Japanese Restaurant and waited. An old man walked over to her his beady brown eyes sparkled at her.  
  
"Hello! How are you're grand children? Good I suppose?" The old man smiled and led her to an empty table. "Yes Sakura they are fine. What about you these days? "She sighed heavily, "Busy with work and helping Quatre support his daughter."  
  
The old man got some warm green tea and sat down at the table across from her. "You looked troubled. Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and said "No I shouldn't trouble you with my problems. This is just a problem I need to solve on my own." She then drank her tea quietly.  
  
"But thanks for asking." Once done with her tea she laid her head on her arms shutting her eyes. "Hey can you do me a favor and wake me up at 10:30?" The old man nodded and took away the tray of tea. "Just rest child you will be awoken on that time" The old man then disappeared into the kitchen going back to work on some dishes he had to do.  
  
She then was woken up by a strong shaking force. She opened her eyes to see duo laughing like a maniac. She could feel her body ach from being wrapped so tightly in chains. She then looked down seeing millions of demons leaping for her. "You see Sakura all we have to do is eat the flesh of an angel and we'll become stronger and more powerful." He grinned even wider than before.  
  
He then reached for her and ripped a piece of flesh from her right arm. As he did she screamed with all her might. She shut her eyes tightly and opened them again. Then she looked around realizing she was still at the restaurant. Her face was drenched in sweat and her body was shaking. The old man walked over to her and said "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
" Yeah it was so scary it felt real..." The old man then looked at her watch. "Well its best that you be on your way. Its 11:50 so I guess I better start cleaning up the place, "he said handing her an umbrella. She then hugged him lightly and went on her way. Once outside she started to run toward the apartment building which was only 6 blocks away.   
  
Once inside the building she pushed the button to apartment A418. "Yeah who is it?" She took a deep breath and said "Heero it's me Sakura." She then was waiting for him to answer. "Alright let me buzz you in." She then heard a loud buzz and the door opened.  
  
Once she was in she saw a camera and a security guard. The guard pointed toward the stairs and said" The elevators are broken. Sorry Madam. " " It's alright I need the exercise." She then ran up the top of the stairs and down the long hallway. Once she was at the door the hesitated to knock. "It's been 6 centuries nothing's changed right?" she thought to herself.  
  
She then knocked and the door slowly opened. And there he was. Heero looked at her his eyes no more darkened by hatred. Then before she even knew what to say she was in his arms again. "I missed you so very much." "I missed you too Sakura with all my heart"  
  
~~ Well another chapter done. See you next time~~ ~ Akito 


	4. Forbbiden The Sotry unfolds

She smiled and slowly unwrapped her arms from his waist. "It's been so long heero..." He smiled and nodded in agreement leading her inside as he closed and locked the door. "Take a seat and make yourself at home..." Sakura wandered into the dimly lit living room and sat down on the sofa.  
  
Her eyes glanced around at the walls scanning over photographs and the numerous bookshelves. Heero quietly walked into the living room and sat down beside her. He was smiling so happily for the first time. Skura brushed her finger tips across his lips. " Heero...you and I are taking a great risk seeing each other. Even your letter to me jeopardized my protection for Quatre and Trowa's Daughter."  
  
Heero's smile slowly faded and he nodded his head. "I know it's a great risk. I even know it could get us both killed but, I can't stand living without you." He grabbed her hands and looked down at the ground not wanting her to see him on the verge of tears. "Everyday that were apart is another day that makes me want to hold you once more. I miss the taste of your lips the smell of your hair, and most of all I miss your eyes. Their innocent is what drives me crazy about you."  
  
Sakura looked at him saddened that their love and this on going war was causing him so much pain. "If things were different heero, if we were human I would never leave your side." She pulled him closer to her cradling his head in her arms. "But were not mortal we are part of the armies of heaven and of hell. If i had one wish that could change things. I'd wish for this war to have never existed. T-that way we could be happy...."  
  
As they sat in their melancholy silence they listened to the rain as it tapped against the heavily draped windows. Heero whom no longer had tears to bear slept peacefully on her lap. Suddenly sakura picked up the sound of the door knob turning. Her eyes widened as she quickly laid heero's head down and ran into the bedroom diving under the bed.  
  
There was banging on the door followed by heero groaning loudly. "WHO is it!"  
  
"it's me Wufei and Duo..." Sakura listened as Heero unlocked the door and let them in. "Heero you need to get out more often. It seems that Heaven is starting to add more patrols." " Well if heaven was patrolling areas over here we should be a bit worried shouldn't we?"  
  
The conversation slowly came into the bedroom. Duo say down on the bed his feet sitting right infront of Sakura. She quickly covered her mouth and laid there feeling her heart pound harder and harder. "Look I'm not into the small frys they have patrolling Duo. They aren't worth my time."  
  
Duo laughed as then said " Well you missed a really cute one I found earlier." Wufei now entered the room and laid on the bed relaxing. "Is that what you do all day? Chase around women?" Duo frowned and whacked him with a pillow. Wufei smirked as heero shook his head.  
  
"As I was saying I fought this cute looking angel named Sakura. She had great legs too..." He laid back and sighed. "Too bad she's an angel...Would have been nice to get a bit of R&R before the war truly beings."  
  
Sakura could tell that heero was trying hard to not try and kill duo as he laid there his guard down. But then again she also knew that even if he did kill duo he would have to kill wufei as well. "Well Duo if your so damn horny why not get a whore on the other side of town."  
  
Duo sighed as he rolled his eyes. "why get a human whore! They are not fun. You can't torture them for very long. With angels however you can have a few more hours." Heero shook his head and started to make his way to the door. "Look I'm going to go patrolling again. Keep an eye on things."  
  
I know it's been a long time 8coughs as she dusts off her story but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to add more information as best as i could while maintiang grammar and such. i hope you enjo this one 


End file.
